Stars
by kittiesrangels88
Summary: "I can't look at the stars, they make me wonder where you are." Pewdiecry, songfic.


_****_**This is an upload from my tumblr xD, and it was for Pewdiecry week. I'm honestly the proudest of this fic, so it's the one I'm uploading here. Yes it's a songfic, to the song Stars by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. I don't own that song, BUT I did write Pewdie's song, so I do own that one.**

**APOLOGIZES IN ADVANCE FOR FEELS.**

****_I do not claim to know Cry or Pewdie, nor their sexualities. This story was written for fun and isn't intended to insult anyone._

* * *

_**I lit a fire with the love you left behind, **_

_**And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside. **_

_**I followed your ashes into outer space **_

_**I can't look out the window, **_

_**I can't look at this place, **_

_**I can't look at the stars, **_

_**They make me wonder where you are **_

_**Stars, **_

_**Up on heaven's boulevard **_

_**And if I know you at all, **_

_**I know you've gone too far **_

_**So I, I can't look at the stars **_

_**All those times we looked up at the sky, **_

_**Looking out so far, **_

_**We felt like we could fly. **_

_**And now I'm all alone in the dark of night, **_

_**The moon is shining, **_

_**But I can't see the light, **_

_**And I can't look at the **_

_**Stars, **_

_**They make me wonder where you are **_

_**Stars, **_

_**Up on heaven's boulevard **_

_**And if I know you at all, **_

_**I know you've gone too far **_

_**So I, I can't look at the stars **_

_**Stars, **_

_**Stars, **_

_**They make me wonder where you are **_

_**Stars, **_

_**Up on heaven's boulevard **_

_**And if I know you at all, **_

_**I know you've gone too far **_

_**So I can't look at the stars.**_

_Two years. _The blond sniffled, his knees clutched to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek, and if anyone had been in the almost abandoned park, people would have wondered what was wrong with him.

Two years ago on this very day, Cry had gone missing. Pewdie had just assumed the boy had gone stargazing, like he did every night. But when the darker haired boy didn't return, it made not only Pewds worried, but plenty of Cry's and his friends as well.

At first, the police searched everywhere, but nothing could be found of the boy. Every day, Pewdie would go and stand on the hill where he and Cry had often sat, staring up at the sparkling stars, Cry commenting on how they looked like lighthouses, shining for whoever might be sailing out in the cosmos.

Marzia came out to the US to stay with him, comfort her friend in a time of need.

"Did they find him yet?" Pewdie would ask every time he saw her checking the paper, looking online. She would only shake her head and sympathetically say "Maybe tomorrow."

About two months after he went missing, Pewdie began telling the young woman strange things. "Cry said to tell you hey from Saturn."

"Cry's just gone sailing, he'll be back soon."

One day, Pewdie was playing the guitar, something he hadn't done in forever.

"_All alone up there,_

_No longer trapped by atmosphere,_

_Out there sailing with the stars,_

_Silver ships surpassing Mars."_

Marzia froze in the doorway, listening to the sound of the older boys voice. It was a bit deeper than it had been the last time he had sang and actually meant it.

"_We'd stop and stare,_

_and wonder long and hard 'bout what's up there._

_Now I can't bare to see_

_What you and I used to be._

_Sometimes I smile up at you,_

_and like to think you're smiling back,too._

_Cause I know you're all alone up there,_

_no longer tapped by atmosphere,_

_out there sailing with the stars,_

_silver ships surpassing Mars, and,_

_I know it'll be a while before you come back home,_

_but, just know that I'm not alone,_

_cause I think of you whenever I see the stars."_

Marzia left a few days after that, not sure she could deal with the sadness, the sympathy it brought her.

So Pewdie was alone. The searches for Cry had been abandoned. It was obvious he wouldn't be found. He was dead, that's what they told him.

Pewdie just shot back, "No, he's up there, with the stars, the lighthouse stars."

They recommended he see a shrink. Pewdie refused, and shut himself up for about a month. The truth was hitting him hard. Cry, gone forever.

He missed the smell of his skin, the sound of his voice. He would wear Cry's shirts, the ones that had his smell permanently etched into them. He would sleep in Cry's bed, the smell of his shampoo forever ingrained into the pillow.

Things returned to normal. Pewdie started making videos again. He still remained at Cry's apartment, terrified they would throw his things out if he moved out.

He made a nightly trip to the point where he and Cry had watched the stars until the sun came up. He would talk to the missing boy, Cry responding in his mind. It often felt like Cry was right next to him on the old, wooden log.

They would talk about everything, but mainly Cry's adventures in outer space. The blue eyed boy would make up crazy fantasies of Cry's fantastic adventures.

The one-year anniversary of Cry's missing came around, and Pewdie sat up by the point all day, listening, waiting. Like Cry was going to walk out of the woods and say, "I was here the whole time."

He finished his song about Cry, posted it to his youtube. The bros didn't quite understand what happened, but they felt sympathetic and consoled the blond on his loss anyways.

_So while you're up in heaven,_

_with the angels,_

_riding shooting stars._

_Just remember me, cause I remember you,_

_And I hope you still love me, too._

Two years ago, Cry's last words had been. "Off to see the lighthouses, come join me when you want. I love you."

Now, sitting, staring at the stars, Pewdie swore he heard the wind whisper to him.

"I'm with the lighthouses now. I still love you, Pewds."


End file.
